


October 10th: Pattern

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, F/M, Incubus!Joker!Ren, Leather Kink, Safe Room Shenanigans, Voice Kink, incubus!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Ren isn’t the easiest person—or demon, rather—to read.You know this to be fact.So it surprised you when he suggested having some“relaxation”in a safe room.Who are you to say “no” to him?





	October 10th: Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

“Focus on my voice.”

The cool glass of the cubicle is nostalgic on your shoulders.

You feel his marigold stare, leather clad fingers tracing a _pattern_ over your collarbone.

After various dips and curves, the word flashes in your mind.

_M I N E_.

Ren finishes with a soft kiss.


End file.
